


Tastes Like Gold

by pandaseek



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Olympics, M/M, Professional Exy Player Andrew Minyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaseek/pseuds/pandaseek
Summary: “Do tell him that we have enjoyed watching his team’s success in the American league, perhaps if he had joined Day’s team, he would have won the championship.”The translator’s lips twitched at the comment. “Petra wants you to know how much they have enjoyed watching your team’s success in the American leagues.”Andrew waits for the rest of the comment to follow. The translator seems set on editing, unfortunately. “Are they paying you well to play diplomat?”The comment is out before he can stop it. It seems to take the translator by surprise and his mouth twitches into a barely contained grin.“A certain amount of discretion is expected to keep international relations happy, yes.”Andrew is intrigued by his honesty. “Tell them that Day would pitch a fit if he knew they found time to watch another countries Exy team. If you have time to watch than you have time to practice, after all.”He translates perfectly with a smirk at being called out. Andrew watches him closely. If asked, he would say that this man posed a threat. In reality, he enjoyed the way he hadn’t backed down when being caught out.“Why am I here if you speak the language?” The translator asks in English.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 26
Kudos: 495





	Tastes Like Gold

The Olympics.

It had been talked about for a long time and he still couldn’t believe that he was really standing here. The Canadian Olympics. Thank your preferred deity that he was able to drive to the Athletes village, otherwise he would have blown the whole thing off. He still could not handle flights well and he would rather a two-day road trip over a three-hour flight time any day.

Kevin’s Exy obsession had not faded since joining the pro leagues, and despite being on separate teams, he still found enough time in the week to chew him out for not putting in enough effort. Top Exy goalie stats int the American league were not enough to be considered a real effort by the son of Exy. Truth was, he still had not found a reason to put in any real effort. He enjoyed the workouts in the gym but, standing in the goal just waiting until the ball came his way was far from exciting, it was not even mildly interesting. At least in College he could spar with Renee to keep things interesting, now she was off with the peace corps and his distraction from the stupid game was long gone.

Sixteen countries, vying for the top spot in Exy International. It might be the closest thing Andrew came to excited. Maybe excited was to strong, predatory might be closer. He could not bury the strange need to prove himself here with the eyes of the world on him and his team. Not that he would admit it. Foster care had that affect on people, the need to feel worthy. To prove yourself valuable. He had never genuinely believed that he was or that he could be. And yet, here he stood amongst the worlds best, even if it was for a worthless sport. The idea of making a name for himself here, one that would last, was getting harder and harder to ignore. For the first real time, he started to want it.

What he did not want was the forced socialisation that came with the international stage. Why should he care what Exy players in Japan thought of him? As long as he bested them on court, it should not matter. It, unfortunately, was mandatory. Community relations, or some crap like that anyway. Which is how he found himself in a room full of international players, officials, and translators. This was the first but would not be the last official dinner for their time here. Andrew spent the first half of the night steadfastly ignoring the other players and their translator shadows that attempted to make conversation with him.

The translators were mildly interesting. Each wore a badge, declaring the languages they could speak and translate. Broadcasting to the room who could approach them to speak with what other countries. It was an effective method that treated them like awaiting slaves, each returning to a pre-determined position around the room when they were no longer needed, to be found by the next conversationist.

One in particular caught his attention. A man about his age, with shocking red hair and a list of languages attached to his chest longer than any other in the room. Over achiever? He was obviously in high demand and each conversation he held ended with smiles on all ends. Andrew found himself wishing that they had included names for these seemingly invisible translators.

It was towards the end of the night when Andrew was approached by the goalkeepers of the German team. Petra Schahinger and Mathias Hatje accompanied by the translator he had been eying all evening.

“Mr Minyard,” The translator began, “May I introduce Ms Schahinger and Mr Hatje, with the German team.”

Andrew blinked at him, raising his glass to his mouth, and enjoying the burn of top shelf Whiskey without replying. The translator raised a brow at him in defiance.

_“We heard he was prickly!”_ Schahinger laughed lightly. _“Do tell him that we have enjoyed watching his team’s success in the American league, perhaps if he had joined Day’s team, he would have won the championship.”_

The translator’s lips twitched at the comment. “Petra wants you to know how much they have enjoyed watching your team’s success in the American leagues.”

Andrew waits for the rest of the comment to follow. The translator seems set on editing, unfortunately. “Are they paying you well to play diplomat?”

The comment is out before he can stop it. It seems to take the translator by surprise and his mouth twitches into a barely contained grin.

“A certain amount of discretion is expected to keep international relations happy, yes.”

Andrew is intrigued by his honesty. “Tell them that Day would pitch a fit if he knew they found time to watch another countries Exy team. If you have time to watch than you have time to practice, after all.”

He translates perfectly with a smirk at being called out. Andrew watches him closely. If asked, he would say that this man posed a threat. In reality, he enjoyed the way he hadn’t backed down when being caught out.

_“There have been rumours that Day was not as polite in person, but I was not sure what to make of them with Knox on his team.”_ Hatje smiles, pleased with the information he has been handed.

“Why am I here if you speak the language?” The translator asks in English, without relaying the message.

“Why would I speak with them willingly?” Andrew questions. “What is your name?”

“Why? Are you going to report me?” He counters before turning to the Germans and saying. “ _He is glad to clear up the confusion!”_

“You might be the only interesting person here.” Andrew lifts his glass in a silent toast before moving off to find, well, any-thing other than this conversation.

_

They play Denmark and Sweden, wining both with a few points to spare, before the next forced socialisation. After tonight’s dinner almost half of the teams will be heading home and the competition would become tougher from here on, now that the podium was in sight.

Day was becoming increasingly unsufferable as the night lead up to the announcements. Andrew had no desire to be stuck at the table with his team as the tension rose. There was no way that they were being sent home, so he didn’t understand the stress that had seeped into the conversation. In a desperate move, he abandoned his table in favour of the bar, when he spotted the officials heading for the stage.

Most other athletes were moving the other way, finding their places in the dinning hall to hear the announcements clearly. Andrew was not going to argue with an empty bar, this might be the best part of the night so far.

“You know, most athletes actually want to listen to this bit.”

Andrew looked up to find the translator from the week before smirking at him from the other side of the bar. Behind him, there’s a blast of static from the sound system and some poor idiot testing the microphone on stage.

“Are you a bartender as well?” He raises a brow. The guy is just as immaculately dressed as he was before, his bright blue eyes dancing in amusement.

“Tea break!” He raises the mug in his hand. “No need for me when all the attention is on the stage.”

Andrew hums in acknowledgement. Who the hell drinks tea?

“It’s Neil, by the way.” He offers, moving around the bar and claiming a barstool a seat away from Andrew. “My name, it’s Neil Josten.”

“Have you decided that I won’t report you?” Andrew studies him closely. Neil is quick and open with his answering grin and Andrew notices the slight pull of skin in the corner of his eye as he does.

“I don’t think you’re one for rules yourself.” Neil sips his tea with a faux air of innocents.

“Did you do your research,” Andrew turns to face him directly, “or are you one of the exy junkies?”

“You mean fans?” Neil chuckled. “I’ve followed exy since I was a kid, if that’s what you mean.”

“You must be in heaven.” He deadpans.

Neil laughs, head thrown back and shoulders shaking. If Andrew was in trouble with the guys smile, he was dead in the water at his laugh. There goes any hope for a meaningless fling, he should really walk away now.

“Not really. It is disappointing to realise how many players are truly assholes. I know it is a blood sport, but you would be surprised how willing most of them are to stab their players in the back off the court as well.

At least you’re honest about your dislike for them.”

“Does that make it better when I stab them?” Andrew had the distinct impression that this guy was fucking with him. He just wished he knew how.

“I’m not saying stabbing people is a good thing, obviously. But at least they know why when you do it. I overheard Leverett on the Bulgarian team, discussing how she was planning on outing her teammate for adultery because she wants Smith to make starting line-up in his place.”

Andrew shook his head. He did not do relationships and even he could figure out that sleeping around on your partner was a no-no. Neil seemed equally bewildered at the prospect, or maybe it was the outing of it.

“I heard Day rambling about how you still weren’t putting a real effort in.” Neil hints slyly, smirking when Andrew levels an icy glare at him. “What would it take for you to really try?”

Andrew was not sure if this guy was brave or stupid. The words had him hesitating to answer. What would it take? Did this guy know about his habit of making deals or was he trying to flirt his way into getting Andrew to perform?

“What do you care?”

Neil sipped his tea again, failing to hide his interest behind polite amusement. “You already have the top stats of any goalie here. I’m interested to see how far you could take that if you weren’t holding back.”

“Junkie.” Andrew taps his fingers on the bar top. What would it take? He eyed the uneven skin that pulled at Neil’s face when he smiled. “It would take something interesting that isn’t easily given away.”

Neil frowned, pushing his mug away from him across the bar. “I don’t know what that means.”

“I won’t help you with that.” Andrew turned in his seat to watch the dining room as the officials started announcing which teams would be moving on and which would be going home. In the corner of his eye, Neil was staring at him, running his thumb over his bottom lip while his brow was furrowed in confusion.

“What would you take from me to make it worth your while?”

That was entirely too open ended, wasn’t it? Didn’t Neil know better than to offer something without reading the fine print? Andrew swilled his glass and downed the contents before responding.

“I tell you what, I’ll give you tomorrow’s game for free. If you decided you want me to continue to apply myself after that, you’ll meet me at the red room bar at 8 tomorrow night, and be prepared to tell my the truth about how that came about.” Andrew pointed to the near invisible scars running across his face. Letting his fingers hover over the skin without touching.

Neil’s eye’s skittered over the room as he stopped breathing. He did not pull away, though he did go pale. Andrew pulled his hand away as Neil swallowed thickly and drew in a shaky breath.

“Red room at 8. Think about it.” Andrew walked away without another glance.

\--

Ireland. Every player’s name managed to start with Mc or O. McAvoy, McMillan, O’Reilly, O’Brien.

Andrew was not one to back down from a deal. By half time, the score was 6-0, USA favour. Kevin was wetting himself in the locker room, begging the Coach to put Andrew back in for the second half. He did not care why Andrew was suddenly shutting the goal down, as long as they managed to take full advantage of it while it lasted. The Coach must have agreed because ten minutes into second half and Ireland having scored two points on Diggins, Andrew found himself back in the game.

Ireland was hissing and spitting at being shut out of the goal. Kevin and the other strikers were having a field day with the balls Andrew was smashing their way. Ireland had taken 76 shots on goal by the time the buzzer signalled the end of play and the final score sat at 21-2. Andrew did not need a translator to know that the Gaelic being screamed across the court was cursing him to all manner of evils. He tapped a two fingered salute and waved them off court.

Andrew sidestepped the impromptu celebration in the locker room and headed straight for the showers. Unlike the rest of the slackers there, he had played most of the game. Something he had not needed to do since college. His shoulders were screaming at him, and the rest of his body was less than pleased as well. See. This was why he didn’t put an effort in, it made you sore and too tired to antagonise his teammates afterwards.

He drowned his muscles in screaming hot jets of water, not bothering to wash off until they started to relax. His thoughts were already on the Red Room. Would Neil show up after seeing tonight’s performance or would he decide that it was more important to keep the story behind his scars to himself. It had been panic that ran across his face when Andrew had mentioned them. Maybe it wasn’t worth his interest in Andrew.

Four hours. He reminded himself as he dressed, his teammates now calming down enough to hit the showers themselves. Andrew was glad, the stench of sweaty athletes was overpowering, he planned to get out of there as quickly as possible. He groaned internally when Kevin blocked his exit.

“Will this hold?” Day asked. Day was an idiot at the best of times but he knew that Andrew did not give any thing away for free.

“I don’t know yet.” He admitted. “I’ll find out tonight. Are you going to be functional in the morning?”

Kevin shrugs, with a barely embarrassed grin. “I’ll be in the gym at 10.”

That was not an answer. Andrew had the feeling that Kevin would only be in gym at 10 if Andrew dragged him there himself.

-

The Red Room was an interesting bar with booths tucked into nook and crannies all over the room. Offering privacy to their patron in the hazy, dim red lighting. Maybe Andrew should have specified where to meet, or thought to grab the guys number instead. It was 10 to 8 when the bartender slide his whisky across to him and Andrew made his way to an empty booth with a clear view of the door and bar.

It hits 8pm and Andrew downs the rest of his whiskey. He should have known better than to wait on a rabbit. There is an un-scratchable itch crawling beneath his skin. He needs to leave; he needs to wait another five minutes. The twist in his gut only gets worse as he drops his glass on the bar and sends a quick signal to the bartender for a top up. At least he could have a second drink before he heads back to the village.

He watches as another double whiskey is poured into his glass. He does not feel any better, the twist in his gut has moved up to grasp his throat. He hasn’t realised until this moment how much he wanted Neil to show up. He wanted to be in his presence, getting to know him for a few hours before the games finish. Maybe he will see him again, but Andrew knows that after tonight he won’t approach him again. He heads back to his booth to wallow in his whiskey before he goes home.

Ten past and Andrew has his eyes closed and his head resting against the back of the booth when some-one slides into the seat across from him.

“Fuck off.” Andrew says without heat and without opening his eyes. He doesn’t want to deal with any idiot that has decided to harass him in a bar.

“But you wanted my story…” Neil’s voices rings out. It echoes around Andrews head as he tries to process what has just happened.

He cracks his eyes open enough to see Neil through his lashes. The scars are clearer now, a light pink running from the corner of his eye to the corner of his mouth. A few others overlap it and on the other side is a flat shiny piece of skin that looks like it had been ripped off his face at some point. It registers vaguely that Neil must cover them up when he works. They stand out too much to miss otherwise. He didn’t notice the scars running across his hands the other times they spoke either. Thin lines stretched from beneath his long sleeved shirt almost to the nail beds on each finger, with burns over lapping the scars on his knuckles.

“I didn’t think you were coming.”

Neil smiles shyly, the scar pulling at his eye as he does. “Sorry, I got stuck checking in with my supervisor. I didn’t expect to be held up so long.”

Andrew lifts his head, sitting up straighter now that Neil seems to be committed to being here. Neil is twisting his fingers together, not quite meeting his eye.

“Did you want a drink?” Andrew offers.

Neil’s eyes go skittish again, his mouth opening and closing without sound, his gaze settles on Andrews half empty glass before he responds.

“Yeah… actually. Did you want another one?” Neil is getting up before Andrew registers the question fully.

“Whiskey.” He manages before Neil takes off to the bar.

He isn’t drunk he is barely tipsy. Yet something hums under his skin as Neil comes back, depositing another whiskey in front of him and sipping something similar across the booth from him.

“I saw the game.” Neil says, downing another mouthful. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything more impressive.”

“Impressive enough that you decided to show up.” It’s not a question, but Andrew wants it answered regardless. He doesn’t know why this feels important and he is desperate for Neil’s response.

“A man that wants nothing and doesn’t care about the sport he has soo much talent for, why would you try now just for some story from a nobody with a few scars?”

“That wasn’t an answer…. You might be a nobody but you are interesting. Something that is hard to come by in my world. So, yes. I’d take the truth from you as payment for putting effort into something I don’t care about.”

Neil traces the rim of his glass with a single finger, meeting his eyes before darting them away again. “I don’t… You didn’t flinch. You didn’t look away… Everyone wants the gossip yet no-one brings it up without making a scene about it.

Maybe I wanted to see how much you could hear without reacting like they do.”

Neil, it would seem, was a lot more complicated than he initially thought. “I am not like other people.”

“I’m starting to get that.”

Neil spun his story quietly across the booth for Andrews ears alone. Andrew was surprised to recognise a few of the characters involved. Kevin had told him all about the first-born son of the Moriyama’s and the Moriyama’s right hand man, the Butcher. The story would be outlandish and impossible to believe if he didn’t have that knowledge and the ability to recall the press release that surrounded the death of the Butcher years before. Kevin had hyperventilated in front of the tv that night, crying about a young boy that had played exy with him as a child. Now that young boy sat across from Andrew as a grown man. Offering a painful truth in exchange for seeing him play at his best for the rest of the Olympics.

This trade hadn’t felt equal when he made the deal. He had assumed that Neil Josten wouldn’t have a terribly interesting tale to tell. But Nathaniel was a different matter. This was worth more than Andrew standing in a goal and he did not like the feeling of owing this man more.

They both leaned across the table conspiratorially. Heads in their hands and faces merely inches apart. Words were uttered barely louder than a whisper and Andrew was taken in. In these tales of devastating abuse Andrew found a survivor of the highest regard. Neil may look like a rabbit, but he moved like a shadow, always present and impossible to kill. He found pity disturbing and useless. He understood that his world was not normal but struggled to comprehend how others did not have the instincts forged in fire like his own were.

“Why did you agree to tell me this? An exy game is not worth the information you’re sharing with me.”

Neil ran a finger around the lip of his empty glass. “I guess you could call it closure. For my missed opportunity with exy.”

Andrew shook his head. It wasn’t worth it.

“What will you do with my story?” Neil questioned as he studied Andrews expression.

“Nothing.” Andrew assured. “I like to understand people. Push them when they need it and see where I stand. Your story won’t go any further than me.”

Neil raised a brow at him. “And you’ll keep your end and play?”

“I don’t break my deals.”

Neil smiled. “Did you want another drink?”

Andrew licked his lips as he watched Neil’s sparkling eyes. There were a lot of things he wanted right now. “I do. But I can’t. I have a deal to keep which means I have training in the morning.”

Neil leaned back in his seat as Andrew slid out of the booth. “Will I see you again?”

Andrew stopped short at the words. “Do you want to?”

“Yes.”

Neil’s eyes did not waver from his own and his heart picked up at the look. “Same place, same time, Friday?”

Neil nodded, “Okay.”

It was well past midnight when Andrew collapsed on his bed again. Kevin wasn’t back yet, which meant that he would be scooping the bastard out of his own filth in the morning. Kevin really could not be trusted to moderate his own drinking patterns. Rooming with him here felt like college all over again.

-

Two games stood between Andrew and Friday. England and Russia. As they geared up and prepared to step onto the court before each game Kevin approached him to ask the same question.

‘Will this hold?’

Andrew looked him in the eye both times and said ‘Yes’.

Kevin was quick to take advantage of his efforts. Knowing that Andrew would cover their backs and send the balls sailing down mid field to the open strikers managed to fire up the USA team more than ever. Coach followed the same tactic he had used when they played against Ireland. Put Andrew in for the first half, give him an extra 15 minute break after half time and then throw him in again.

Andrew couldn’t blame him. Not really. He would do the same if he were the coach and the looks on the other teams faces when Andrew stepped out for a second time were priceless. Disbelief and anger ran through their faces in quick succession. His teammates grinned wildly and riled up the other side even more. His backliners fought fiercely to protect their investment. Andrew didn’t step in on his teammates often, but they knew if he was putting in the effort, he expected nothing less than their all, in return.

England ended at a 19-3 victory for USA and Russia ended at an incredible 47-5 for USA.

Kevin and Andrew stood side by side staring up at the score board after each win. Kevin grinning wickedly as Andrew caught his breath.

“I told you!” Kevin shouted over the crowds screams after Fridays game with Russia. “I told you we would make court together and win!”

“We haven’t won yet.” Andrew pointed out, fumbling with his helmets strap and pulling it off his head.

“With you playing like this, it’s only a matter of time!” He grinned. “What made you change your mind?”

“I met some-one interesting enough to make a deal with.” Andrew confesses. “This is what they wanted.”

“If they make you play like this, keep them!”

-

Neil was on time that night. Andrew watched him walk through the door with a bright smile stretched over his face. He tapped his finger on the table on his way to the bar. Andrews traitorous heart jumped at the acknowledgement. He must be getting soft.

Neil came back a few minutes later, pushing another whiskey at Andrew and sliding into the seat opposite him.

“Should I say congratulations?” He raised his glass to his mouth with a smirk.

Andrew was lost in the amusement dancing in his eyes. “Say whatever you’d like.”

“I thought you were impressive before now you are down right incredible!” Andrew scoffed as his ears went pink, he could only hope the low lighting would hide that detail. “I bought a ticket to the Exy final the moment they went on sale months ago. I’m excited to think I’ll get a chance to see you play in person.”

“We’re not there yet.” Andrew said into his glass.

“You’re one game away now.”

“I think your expectations are too high. These are the best players in the world.”

“And you’re one of them.” Neil fixes him with a look that’s bordering on something more than just an interest in exy. “Tomorrow night they’re going to announce USA in the top four teams. You have a 75% chance of a medal and a 50% chance of finals. And your team is out playing ever other team out there. I’d be very surprised if you didn’t make it to finals at this stage.”

“You sound like Kevin.” Andrew brushes the praise off. “He’s practically salivating these days.”

Neil laughs, sending a thrill down Andrews spine at the sound. “I’d love to see that. He always was an obsessive bastard, even as a kid.”

It strikes Andrew again that Neil actually knew Kevin. Kevin had cried at the news about Neil being pulled half dead out of the Butchers house.

“Did you want to meet him again?”

Neil’s smile freezes before slipping off his face and Andrew wonders if he should have brought it up. Neil plays absently with his glass and searches the room for an answer.

“I’ve seen him at the event dinners. I don’t think he recognises me and I’m not sure that’s really a door that we need to open again.”

Andrew nods along. Kevin might break seeing the scars layered over his childhood friends’ body. He might have left with a broken hand but that hasn’t impacted his career as much as he thought it would in the beginning. Neil/Nathaniel had to give up everything and start over, the reminders of his past are written across his body in the most visible ways.

“Okay.” Is all he can think to respond with. It really isn’t his place after all. If Neil wanted a reunion, he had the means to make that happen while they were here.

The conversation peters out after that and Andrew is left wondering if he just screwed this up. While Andrew is lost in his thoughts Neil has slide into the rounded seat at the back off the booth. Closer to Andrew now. He could slide down and join him. Neil looks like he might want that. He hasn’t said anything but he’s looking at Andrew like he’s waiting for him.

Andrew does the only thing he can think of in the moment. “Another round?”

“Sure… Bourbon.” Neil responds, looking surprised and disappointed as Andrew slides out of the booth and heads for the bar.

He should have joined him. He will join him when he gets back. The guy has been under his skin since their first conversation. Andrew’s struggling to wrap his head around why he’s hesitating. The only thing he can think is that this is not some hook-up in the back of a club. He wants more and he really doesn’t want to screw it up.

Which is a massive problem when he doesn’t have any experience with real relationships. He knows somewhere in the back of his mind that he shouldn’t rush things but at the same time taking too long can be a big mistake too. Why didn’t they have a how to card for dating while gay? Andrew orders another round and curses himself for not being able to figure this shit out.

Neil was still in the same place when he reached the booth again. Tracing his finger around the condensation ring left by his earlier glass. His pout was adorable. Andrew slides into the booth coming to rest beside Neil in the back and passing the fresh drink across.

Neil blinked in surprise before his face morphed into that sweet smile again. Maybe Andrew wasn’t completely hopeless after all.

Andrew has never been one to talk about himself for long, if at all, and after the last time they spoke he feels like he needs to give something back for all the personal shit Neil spilled. He talks about his family, his time at college with Kevin and the other foxes, he doesn’t go into all the gory details about his past but Neil is hanging on every word regardless. For once Andrew doesn’t feel like the after-thought. Neil is looking at him like he is real and he wants him there. People have always been uncomfortable around him for one reason or another but Neil looks like he just found his safe space.

Their shoulders are touching, and Andrew likes warmth radiating through his shirt at the contact. He doesn’t know when they started leaning in towards each other and he doesn’t particularly care. The sound of Neil’s voice barely above a whisper is intoxicating and his breathy laugh sends heat rushing across his skin each time he hears it.

“Can I kiss you?” The words are out before he thinks to stop them. “Yes or No?”

Neil’s mouth falls open and his eyes dart to Andrews mouth. “Yes”

Andrew leans in slowly giving him time to reconsider and pull away. Neil doesn’t pull away. His eye’s fall closed and he leans into Andrews touch. It’s a simple brush of lips. The gasp that falls from Neil’s mouth has Andrew diving in for more, wrapping a hand around the back of Neil’s neck and pulling him in closer.

Neil matches him at every step, leaning into the kiss and letting out breathless moans into Andrews mouth. Andrew tangles his fingers into the copper curls in response. Andrew isn’t completely sure what just happened but he knows he just took the final step off a very tall building. His heart is racing and all he can feel is where he and Neil are touching and it’s not enough.

“Drew.” Neil pulls away briefly and mumbles against his mouth. “I think…. Is that your phone?”

Andrew’s brain freezes for a second. Then he hears it. Queen’s I want it all, blaring from his phone. He groans dropping his head to Neil shoulder and squeezing his eyes shut.

“Fucking Kevin.” He grumbles, causing Neil to laugh as he fishes his phone out. “What asshole?”

Neil pulls away enough to pick up his glass again, draining the remains of his drink as Andrew listens to Kevin’s drunken slur. The idiot is barely comprehensible, what Andrew can make out is he is at an Irish bar somewhere, hopefully still in the village. Otherwise Andrews search is going to get far more difficult. Andrew tells him to stay put and he’ll be there as soon as he can before hanging up.

“He drunk dials you?” Neil chuckles, barely covering the annoyance in his voice.

“Who needs children when I have a Kevin?” Andrew pinches the bridge of his nose. Neil laughs genuinely at that. “I’m sorry. I have to go find him before he drowns in Guinness.”

Neil groans. “Need any help?”

“Nah,” Andrew doesn’t want to put him in that position. “Unless you can point me in the direction of the closest Irish Pub around here.”

Neil huffs a laugh and gives him a quick set of directions to the only Irish bar in the village and asks, “Will I see you again?”

“Yes.” Andrew smirks leaning forward again. “Yes or no?”

“Yes.” Neil responds capturing his lips again without hesitation.

Andrew wants to stay. Wants to blow Kevin off and stay here with his lips pressed to this gorgeous man and forget every-thing else. He wants to. But, he won’t. Too many years of being Kevin’s babysitter/guard. Even now, he can’t walk away from a call for help.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” He promises when he pulls away.

Neil sends him that sweet smile. “I hope so.”

Andrew walks out with one final glance back at the man that has turned his world on it’s head, cursing Kevin to an early grave for the interruption.

-

Kevin is still dead to the world at midday and Andrew is considering the top five harshest ways to wake a sleeping person without giving them a heart attack. He needs to get him up and fed before they need to get ready for the banquet tonight, otherwise Kevin will be completely useless and the Coach will be on all of their asses about drinking after games.

When Kevin stirs, Andrew kicks him. It doesn’t get him up, he barely cracks and eye as he grumbles into the mattress. Andrew kicks him again. This time Kevin jumps up with an indignant ‘What!’ before falling off the bed and scrambling for the bin Andrew placed beside it the night before.

“You need to get that shit out of your system before the function tonight.”

Kevin’s answer is hidden somewhere in his retching. A better man would be sympathetic to his condition. Andrew was not that better man. When Kevin had finished dry heaving, Andrew hauled him into the bathroom and threw him clothes and all under the shower spray. If he had to clean up Kevin’s puke, then Kevin would suffer with him.

By five, Kevin was impeccably dressed and smelling 20x better than he had that morning. He had been fed watered and pumped full of painkillers to drown out the hammering headache he had bought on himself. The only sign that his night had been anything less than calm and peaceful were the bloodshot eyes. Andrew had to admit, he did good work when it came to babysitting this moron, as much as he hated it.

The walked into the final banquet on time with the rest of the team who were looking far more rested than they were. Kevin’s mood had brightened enough to go back to being his own arrogant self when people spoke to him and Andrew went back to glaring at anyone who looked his way.

There was only one person he wanted to speak to that night and he was working, moving from table to table without much of a pause as the players passed him around. Andrew watched as he finished one conversation only to be caught by a player moments later and escorted to another table to start all over again.

As with the last banquet, Andrew ducked out to the bar the moment the officials approached the stage. Unlike last time, he was hoping to find someone there.

Neil didn’t disappoint, dropping into the stool next to him a few minutes later. “Are you always this antisocial?”

“Yes.” Andrew blinked. Neil had covered his scars again tonight, they were barely visible if you didn’t know what to look for. “There aren’t many people here that can hold my interest for long.”

“Just Kevin and I then?” Neil smirked, nudging his knee.

“Kevin is not interesting.” He argued, keeping his leg pressed against Neil’s. “Kevin is a tumour that I have yet to be able to rid myself off.”

Neil laughed, sending another thrill through Andrews system, and dropped his head on his hand to stare at him. “What makes me more interesting than a room full of the best professional exy players in the world?”

“For starters,” Andrew glanced back at the tables were his team was staring intently at the stage. “You’re the only one in the room who hasn’t had something to say about how dangerous and volatile I am.”

“I can be dangerous and volatile myself at times.” Neil admitted with a grin.

“And you choose to play peacekeeper between catty athletes for a living?”

“I couldn’t pass up a job here. It’s not often I find a job that gives me more to do than translate business deals or even worse contracts.” Neil blanched. “Olympics is far more interesting even with the catty athletes.”

“Where do you usually work?” Andrew wants to know.

“I don’t usually stay anywhere for long. Upside to translation work, you can travel anywhere and always find a job. Last position I held was a bank in Paris. Customer service and business deals.”

“And when this is all over, what then?”

Neil runs his thumb nail along the grain of the wooden bar top. “I don’t know yet. I haven’t thought about.”

Neither has Andrew. Now he’s wondering what his chances were of staying in contact with this pipe dream. Would he want that too?

“What are the chances of getting your number?” Andrew studies Neil as he lifts his head and smiles shyly. “I wouldn’t mind keeping in touch, where-ever you decide to end up.”

“Give me your phone and I’ll put it in.” Neil grins, holding his hand out. “I wouldn’t mind that either. Where do you live usually? It’s been a while since I’ve been in America. I can’t recall what team you’re on.”

“Minneapolis currently.” Andrew states passing his phone across. “My contract is up soon though, and strangely enough I’m considering joining the baby back there in Atlanta. It’s closer to home for me.”

“Atlanta sounds nice. I haven’t lived there before.” Neil says absently plugging his details into the phone and sending himself a smiley face before handing it back. “Where is home for you?”

“Columbia.”

They both turn as a cheer goes through the room. USA, Germany, Japan and Scotland are proudly back each other on the backs as the other teams clap politely. 

“Looks like my break is almost over.” Neil says quietly.

“When do you finish tonight?”

“Midnight unless something pressing arises. What are your plans for tomorrow night?”

“I’m free anytime after 6. You got something in mind?”

Neil grins as he gets up. “Dinner? Yes or no?”

“Yes.”

Andrew watches him walk away and thinks not for the first time, that he is screwed.

-

Kevin has been staring at him open mouthed since he stepped out of the shower.

“You don’t date.” Is the only coherent words he has been able to form for the past 10 minutes.

“It’s one date, Day. Even I can manage that occasionally.” No, he would not admit that he hadn’t dated before. “Do me a favour and don’t drink yourself under the table tonight.”

“You don’t date…” Kevin repeats stupidly. “Who the hell is this person?”

“Same person that made a deal for me to play. If I recall, you told me to keep them.” Andrew gave himself a once over in the mirror, combing his hair till it sat right, and picked up his jacket.

“I thought it was like your usual deals, not that you were interested in them?” Kevin struggles.

“They are interesting. I am interested.” Andrew shoots him an annoyed glare. “I’m not going to spell this out for you, Day. You’re a big boy, you can piece it together yourself. And if I get a call from you tonight, I won’t be coming to look after you. I’ll be calling Coach and you can explain to him why you stink like a distillery!”

Kevin sat lost on his bed and staring at the wall. “Okay… I just… Okay.”

One date. You would think he just told Kevin that his puppy had died. It really wasn’t that shocking.

The date went well. Andrew had half expected it to be a disaster based on every movie he had seen. Neil picked out a nice restaurant where they were awarded some privacy away from the other diners. It wasn’t awkward at all. Their conversation flowed in the same way it did when the were sitting in the bar. Quiet words exchanged easily as Neil rested his legs against Andrews under the table.

Casual contact had always been difficult for him but fully clothed legs resting against each other was somehow comforting. Neil wasn’t about to pin him down with his legs alone. Neil couldn’t pin him down at all if Andrew didn’t allow it, the man was lacking in the strength department and regardless of his family history, Andrew could not see a single predatory trace in his gaze. No. Neil was hesitant and unsure in most of his movements, he was more likely to cut and run.

It was this assessment of Neil that lead Andrew to accept Neil’s invitation for coffee once they reached his apartment building just two blocks down from the Olympic village, curtesy of a well planned benefits pack for his job. His apartment was small and minimally furnished. It wasn’t hard to piece together the fact that it was by choice, considering Neil’s habit of moving on from jobs quickly and re-locating across countries at a whim. Andrew didn’t mind it. There was nothing there that wasn’t used regularly, no useless clutter or pretentious decorations.

Neil became more nervous as they stepped through the threshold of his apartment, to the point where he couldn’t seem to hold still as he waited for the coffee to brew.

Andrew wrapped a hand around the back of his neck in an attempt to settle him. “Will you relax… What’s gotten you so nervous all of a sudden?”

“I just…” Neil tried, leaning into Andrews touch and closing his eyes. “I don’t bring people to my apartment, I’m not sure what I’m doing.”

Didn’t bring people to his apartment? And yet here Andrew stood. That didn’t sound like a brief fling to him.

“Right now,” Andrew said as calmly as he could. “You’re brewing coffee. Stop freaking out over things that aren’t happening.”

Neil huffed a laugh and let a smile creep over his face again. “Okay. I can do that.”

Andrew dropped his hand and stepped back, allowing Neil enough space to realise that he wouldn’t pressure him into anything. Neil seemed to relax into making the coffee after that, enough to grimace and chide Andrew when he specified how much sugar and milk he took in his coffee.

“It can’t be good for you. What does your Coach have to say about your sugar addiction?”

Andrew smirked. “He says ‘Minyard, shut down the goal and I’ll buy you a bottle of scotch’. My Coach is smarter than he looks.”

“They bribe you to do your job?”

“It’s a useful trick that my College Coach figured out. Stick ball bores me, you want me to work, I need incentive.”

Neil grinned into his mug. “Even when you stand at the Olympics?”

“The game is the same. Where-ever it gets played.”

“Why did you make the deal with me then?” Neil asks seriously.

Andrew shrugs. “You’re snarky enough to be entertaining and sketchy enough to be interesting.”

“Was it worth it?”

Andrew levels him with a steady look. “More than worth it.” He says honestly.

Neil places his cup carefully on the bench, looking up at him with more certainty than he’s had since walking through the door. “Can I kiss you? Yes or no?”

He’s throwing his own words back at him and Andrews heart stutters. “Yes.”

Neil moves forward slowly, sliding his hands into his back pockets as Andrew watches, and leans down. Andrew barely has time to move his own mug to the bench before he’s pulling Neil in closer. He tastes like everything Andrew has never dared to hope for and all he wants to do is lose himself in it for as long as he can. He runs his hands from Neil’s hair down his neck and arms. Mapping out each dip and curve of his muscles as he reaches for his hands and brings them up to his own face.

“Shoulders and up only.” He stresses, waiting to see the acceptance in Neil’s eye’s before he lets go of his hands and pulls him in closer.

Neil is moaning into his mouth, his hands tangled in Andrews hair, as Andrew pushes him against the counter. He maps Neil’s chest with his hands and revels in each sound that drip from Neil’s mouth. He’s never felt anything like the bliss causing through his veins at these simple touches and he’s more than willing to stand here and enjoy it for as long as it lasts.

Neil is pulling away though.

“Drew…” He moans. “I need… I want.”

Andrew stops and buries his face in Neil’s neck as he figures out what he’s trying to say. Neil is panting to catch his breath and Andrew is slightly proud of the effect he is having on him.

“You heard my story.” Neil says at last. “I need to know you’re not going to freak out on me.”

Andrew shakes his head against his shoulder.

“Explain.” He demands as he pulls back to see Neil’s face.

Neil pulls a hand away from his hair and begins to unbutton his shirt. “I need you to see them before we take this any further.”

His voice is shaking now and Andrew can hear the nerves screaming through the words. He covers Neil’s hand with his own and the heartbreak on Neil’s face is almost too much to bare.

“Let me.” He offers.

Neil nods and doesn’t take his eye’s off Andrew’s as Andrew works his shirt open and pushes it off his shoulders, exposing his torso. He paid attention to Neil’s story and he remembers all the news reports about the Butcher of Baltimore, yet the sight of the abuse that litters his body is still shocking. Not that he’s stupid enough to let that show on his face. He takes in the sight of each scarred wound with practiced nonchalance. He can make out the difference between the neat slices of torture, the vicious marks of stab wounds. Harder to stomach are the clear bullet wounds and the marks of childhood abuse.

Andrew does something he would never have considered himself capable off. He drops his head and kisses each scar he can reach down Neil’s body. He knows what it is to feel broken beyond repair. He will not allow Neil to think that Andrew views him as anything other than worthy of the highest praise for surviving some of the most horrific parts of humanity. Neil’s skin is a patchwork quilt dedicated to his will to survive, the things he has overcome, and Andrew has nothing but respect and adoration for the man that can bare these marks.

Neil is gasping as Andrew traces his lips over each mark, his fingers tangling in Andrews hair. Before he realises it, he is being pulled up to where Neil is meeting his lips with new urgency. All traces of uncertainty have been removed and Neil is eagerly deepening the kiss like his life depends on it.

Andrew wants this. He wants Neil in every way he can get him. Wants to feel their bodies together without a single layer of clothing between, wants to hear his name fall from Neil’s lips when he’s in extasy. But not yet.

He needs more with Neil. He needs the trust. The surety. The comfort that comes with knowing and being known. He has never had that before and he gets the feeling that Neil hasn’t either.

“Stop.” He breathes out.

It might be the hardest thing he has said in a long time. Neil drops his hands instantly, pulling back with his eye’s wide in shock and fear.

“I’m… I’m sorry” Andrew smacks a hand over his mouth before he can continue.

“No.” He assures, or hopes he does. “I want to. I want this.” He stares deep into Neil’s eye’s trying desperately to convey his meaning. “I just don’t want to rush it. We need to slow down.”

“Okay.” Neil is nodding eagerly. “You still…. You haven’t changed your mind?”

“No.” He admits quietly, pulling him closer and resting his head against Neil’s. “I just don’t want to screw this up.”

Neil nods slowly into the contact and Andrew doesn’t need to open his eyes to know that he is smiling.

-

Germany was a tough game. It seemed that the players study of the American league and their individual styles had paid off. Andrew hadn’t experienced this much drive and hostility in his own team since he and Kevin were playing for the foxes, trying to prove their worth as a class I college team.

The Germans kept coming, kept sidestepping their strikers attacks and sending the ball towards Andrews goal. It was coming again as the German strikers passed the ball back and forth between themselves and their dealer as the tried to move past the backliners. Andrew kept one eye on his own strikers on the other end but their backliner marks weren’t giving them a single moment to breathe. He could send the ball sailing down to them again but it would likely be picked up by the Germans before his strikers could reach it.

Scholtz made a play on his goal again, sending the ball in on a perfect angle for Andrew to try something reckless. He adjusted his feet and slammed the ball down centre court with everything he had. Every player on the other side of the court scrambled forward in an attempt to meet the ball, throwing elbows at their opponents in the process. The German goalie who had been resting on his racket, feeling safe with the ball in Andrews box, was now scrabbling to bring it up in time to defend his goal. The ball hit the top right corner of the goal, lighting it up red as the buzzer rang out through the stadium.

The silence was so thick you could hear a pin drop from the other end of the court. Every player froze in place staring at the German goal. The crowd held it’s collective breath as the referees moved quickly to confer and consult the rule book.

Andrew had read it once years ago. It didn’t say anything about goalie’s being unable to score.

The silence stretched on for an eternity before the head ref made a clear motion. The goal stood! Kevin’s scream was piercing as he sprinted across the court. ‘You sick, crazy, son of a bitch!’ He shouted as Andrews backliners tackled him moments before he broke Andrews no contact rule. Andrew brandished his racket threateningly, reminding the rest of the team to back off.

His team raced back to their positions to begin play with renewed enthusiasm. Andrews goal gave them a second wind that had them turning the tide against Germany. And it helped that the German strikers were now hesitating to shoot on Andrew.

The game finished out at 28 – 24, USA favour.

Coach didn’t even try to settle down the teams celebration in the locker room, urging them on with the reminded that this win meant that they would walking away from this Olympics with a medal.

Andrew managed to invite himself to Neil’s that night, after he finished work for the day, with the promise of dinner. The rest of the team were heading out to the bar in celebration. Tomorrow would be packed with press conferences and training, so they were taking advantage of the night. Andrew had left Kevin a warning about his consumption and had a quiet word with Diggins to keep and eye on him for the night.

His restraint went out the window the moment Neil opened his apartment door. Neil was vibrating with excitement, the match being replayed on the TV behind him and the commentators discussing Andrews world first goal. He didn’t even bother chiding Neil for his obsession outside of an elongated ‘Junkie!’.

Yeses were exchanged quickly and Andrew kicked the door shut behind him as he pushed Neil blindly back towards the couch while kissing him senseless.

“They said…. You’re the first…. Goalie to…. score in a… professional-“Neil panted between kisses, sprawled out on the couch beneath him.

“Shut up, Junkie.” Andrew growled pulling at the hem of Neil’s shirt. “Yes or no?”

“Yes”

Andrew turned his focus on pulling Neil clothes off and mapping out his body with his mouth. Neil’s hands clenched in his hair every time Andrew used his teeth to nip at his sensitive skin. He was particularly fond of the way Neil moaned shamelessly, arcing back as he sucked a mark onto his hip. Neil cursed loudly and at length when Andrew swallowed him, humming as he bobbed up and down. Andrew only pulled back when Neil turned into a panting mess beneath him. Working his way up his body to find his mouth again. Neil’s eye’s glazed over when Andrew brought them together in his hand, working them both with each stroke and twist of the wrist. Neil came, babbling a chorus of ‘yes’ and ‘drew’ that sent shivers down his spine and straight to his own arousal and he followed him over the edge not long after with Neil’s mouth planting sloppy kisses along his neck.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to watch you play again without getting a boner.” Neil admitted, stroking a hand through Andrews hair softly as they lay there tangled and spent.

“That’s going to be a problem.” Andrew muttered into his chest. “Aren’t you watching me in the final, surrounded by an Olympic crowd in just two-days’ time.”

Neil laughed breathlessly, the sound pulling at feelings in Andrew that he didn’t want to look at just yet. “Just my luck to get an erection in front of 20,000 people.”

“You do, and you’ll never hear the end of it!”

“Mean.” Neil commented pulling on the hem of Andrew’s ruined shirt. “We should clean up. I have clothes you can borrow.”

Andrew pulled his shirt off entirely and used it to mop up the mess splattered across Neil’s stomach, before getting up. “What happened to dinner?”

“We could order in?” Neil grinned.

-

He was the first goalie in Exy history with a recorded goal to his name and the press were having a field day. Andrew would usually threaten his way out of these conferences or sit in silence until the reporters got the hint, but today his coach had bribed him into compliance and the press were not giving up without a statement about his world first.

After the third death glare from Kevin, Andrew gave a quick statement explaining that he had given his word to play at his best and his team had been on the back foot for the first half of the game, which made him consider the risky move.

Cue the questions about his work ethic and why had he decided to now pick up the effort on the international stage. Thankfully Kevin stepped in with these ones stating that if there was ever a time to put in every effort, it was the Olympics.

“I think the mystery girlfriend might have some-thing to do with it.” Diggins commented from down the line and Andrew imagined how he would look with a swollen face.

“Mystery girlfriend?” A reporter with the post picked up quickly. “Care to comment?”

“All we know.” Hayes, one of the strikers, spoke up with a grin. “Is that our resident bachelor has met some-one since we’ve been in Canada, and it’s turned around his attitudes on a few things.”

“Not to mention the late nights he’s been pulling.” Some-one said. Andrew wasn’t sure if it was Peters or Smith, too busy ignoring the whole topic and regretting showing these bastards even the slightest form of camaraderie.

“Kevin Day, how do you feel about your teammates whirlwind romance?”

“I think that Andrew is a very private person,” Kevin cleared his throat and glanced across at him. “And as long as it doesn’t adversely affect his performance on the court, I couldn’t be happier for him.”

Andrew had lost his temper in college and stabbed Kevin with a pairing knife once. Now, he had the strangest urge repeat the act. He hoped Neil wouldn’t watch this Exy interview.

-

Japan beat Scotland out with 30 – 12.

Leaving them to face Japan in the final match.

The crowds excitement was through the roof before they even stepped out onto court. Andrew searched the crowd looking for that flash of red hair that would belong to Neil. He was here, putting his all into a game he had struggled to care about since juvie, because that mouthy bastard had walked into his life and he needed to know where he was watching from. Needed to know that his eye’s would be on Andrew through the match.

It took two turn’s of the stadium before he caught sight of the right red-head. Five rows back behind his own team bench. He could make out the blinding smile Neil sent him from the where he stood and his mind began to clear. He wouldn’t ever admit to how worried he was that Neil might not be there, he hadn’t truly realised how much he had wanted it until that moment.

He would be walking out of this stadium with an Olympic medal hung around his neck. Either silver or gold. Knowing Neil would see that, be here to witness it first hand, filled Andrew with more… happiness…. hope…? Well, he wasn’t quite sure, but it was more than he was used to feeling and if he was being honest. He liked it. 

Japan was fast and vicious from the start and USA wasn’t far behind. It looked like every-one was out for blood now that the gold was in sight. Hayes was rammed mercilessly into the wall 15 minutes before half time. He had to be walked off by the medics. His backliners responded by pushing back the strikers to half court and working there asses off to keep them there. Kevin and the other striker pushed forward and assaulted the goal with every opportunity, wearing down Japans defence and pulling ahead in the score.

The game didn’t slow down after half time. Japan lost three players to injury and USA lost a backliner after a particularly aggressive move by their strikers. Yellow cards were handed out frequently and the players checked their moves just shy of any red card worth behaviours. Barely.

Andrew’s entire body was burning with exhaustion by the time Kevin came back out with 15 minutes left on the clock. A short nod was all he offered to show Kevin that he could make it to the end. Desperately hoping that they could maintain the point gap because over-time would kill them.

Andrew sunk to the floor when the final buzzer rang out. He was not the only player to do so. Half the court were on the floor panting for breath and the other half were making use of the walls or their own rackets to keep them upright. Dignity had nothing to do with them after this game. Kevin sent up a weak but heart-felt cheer from his spot on the floor, to be joined by slow whoops from the rest of the team.

Andrew fumbled his gloves and helmet off, with a rare grin at the scoreboard. 33 – 25. He was walking out of here with a gold medal. How was that for America’s laziest goalie. They had 20 minutes to wash off the stench and drown themselves in sports drinks before they made their way back out to the stadium for the official medal ceremony.

Germany claimed the bronze. Andrew could be happy about that, they were a strong team and a hell of a fight. Japan claimed the silver, not looking nearly as pleased with the result as their German counterparts. When Andrew stood up on the podium surrounded by his ecstatic teammates, his eyes went straight to the redhead in the crowd who cheered his head off, raising his hands over his head to applaud when Andrew was presented with his medal. Andrew thought that that deal might be the best decision he had ever made.

-

Two months later, with the last box of books unpacked and neatly file away into his new bookcase, Andrew stood back and looked around his new Atlanta apartment. He had a month to settle in before the new training season began enough time to find the best coffee place between here and the stadium.

Nicky and Eric had flown in from Germany a week ago and were staying with in Columbia with Aaron while he was on break from Med school. Andrew had promised to join them for a week or so once he got settled. He could head over there now, he should. After the move and dealing with real estates and moving companies he was looking forward to a few days of quiet before being around Nicky 24/7 again.

I just wanna run, starts blaring and Andrew fumbles for his phone. If his hands shake as he swipes his finger across the accept icon, it’s obviously because he hasn’t had a coffee in hours.

“Neil.” He breathes when he gets the phone to his ear.

Neil’s soft ‘Hey’ comes through sending shivers down his spine at the sound.

“Have you finally finished with the bureaucrats?”

“The Officials?” Neil chuckles. “Yes, I am officially out of a job. Every-thing was wrapped up this morning, which means I am packing again…. How did the move go?”

“It went.” Andrew shrugs and reminds himself that Neil can’t see him. “I’ve just finished unpacking. I need to get rid of the packing boxes and then I am done.

Have you got a job lined up yet?”

“Not yet,” Neil admits. “I’ve had several offers and I have a plane ticket lined up for tomorrow, but I haven’t accepted anything yet.”

“You have a plane ticket,” Andrew repeats, his heart sinking in his chest. “Where are you off to?”

“Atlanta.” Neil says quietly and Andrew freezes. Atlanta. Neil was coming here. Neil who openly admitted to never having a reason behind his moves other than a change of scenery, was coming to Atlanta where he was when he could go any-where in the world.

“Andrew…. Yes or No Andrew?”

Andrew tares his gaze away from the window and reminds himself that he needs to speak.

“Yes.” It little more than a whisper but Neil catches it and Andrew can hear his relieved sigh. “When… When does your flight get in?”

“10am. I’ve booked a room at Four seasons-“

“Why?” Andrew cuts in. “I have a spare room, you don’t need to use a hotel.”

“I wasn’t… Are you sure that would be alright?”

“Yes.” Andrew says clearly, already making a list of things he needs to do before Neil arrives.

“Okay. I’ll cancel the booking.” Neil says and Andrew hears the smile in his voice.

Andrew spends the rest of the day cleaning away the packing boxes and rubbish that comes with it and making up his room and the spare room with fresh linen before making a trip to the store to stock up on enough food and essentials to last them a week.

He should be sitting back with a whiskey and enjoying the fact that he has official moved in, but his eyes are tracking the clock every few minutes. Neil will be in at 10am and the clock is barely closing in on midnight. He should sleep. Every time he sits still for too long his mind goes back to Neil’s smile, the feel of his scars under Andrews hands and the way he moaned into his mouth. He would be lucky to get any sleep with the memories playing on loop through his mind.

He spots Neil through the crowd in the terminal. He thought it would be harder considering his short stature, but there seems to be a bubble of space around Neil the whole time he watches. It takes him longer than it should before he realises that it’s because of Neil’s clothes. He’s wearing jeans and a loose band tee that is showing off the scars and burn marks that litter his arms, he hasn’t covered the scars on his face today either and the crowd is parting before him. The people are too afraid to get too close to the scarred man.

Andrews hands clench into fist by his side as he watches a mother pull her daughter back as Neil passes them.

If Neil notices the attention, he doesn’t show it. He catches Andrew’s gaze and send him a blinding smile before grabbing his bags off the conveyer belt. Andrew steps into his bubble of space and relieves him of one of the suitcases.

“You went from and apartment down to two suitcases and a laptop bag?”

“I used to travel with nothing but a duffle bag.” Neil grins as he follows Andrew out to the parking lot.

“I believe it.” With everything Neil has told him, he could see him as a scared kid running from city to city with nothing but a worn duffel over his shoulder.

Andrew dumps the bags in the Maserati and slides into the drivers seat. Neil slides in next to him like he’s been doing it for years and turns in his seat to stare at Andrew. The drive home doesn’t take long and Andrew lets out a satisfied sigh as they step through the door.

“What happened to throwing a dart at a map and disappearing?” Andrew asks now that Neil is safely tucked away in his apartment.

“I’ve never had a reason to stay in a particular place before, I thought I might give it a try.”

Andrews heart hammers in his chest. Neil was here for him. Neil wanted to stay for him. The shy smile on Neil’s face has Andrew mouth going dry.

“Yes or No?” Is all he can manage.

“Yes.”

In a second, Andrew has Neil pressed up against the counter as he captures his mouth in a bruising kiss. He wants this. He wants Neil in his apartment and in his life day after day. Hearing the words fall from Neil’s mouth has the rest off the world falling away. Neil’s hands are in his hair and around his shoulders, firm and unwavering. Andrew can’t think of anything beyond where his body is pressing against Neil and holding him in place as he runs his hands over Neil’s hips tracing the scarring with his finger tips.

“Drew.” Neil manages pulling back enough to breath.

Andrew hums in response and kisses his way down Neil’s neck.

“There are people here.”

Andrew freezes. Carefully pulling Neil’s shirt back down and stepping back to follow Neil’s gaze.

Kevin stands just inside the door, mouth hanging open and the spare key Andrew handed him three days ago dangling from his finger. Beside him, Nicky was wide eyed and Andrew could see the squeal building in his cousins chest. Aaron was on the other side looking thunderous.

“You’re gay!” Aaron demands.

“What gave it away.” Andrew deadpans at his twin.

This seems to break the dam on Nicky’s shock and he let’s out a high pitched squeal that has Kevin cursing and moving further into the apartment to get away from him. Eric steps through the door to Nicky’s side, glancing around the room in confusion.

“There is a guy in Andrew’s apartment.” Nicky squeaks, tapping Eric’s arm repeatedly in quick succession. “There’s a cute guy in Andrew’s apartment! My babies are all grown up!”

“Fuck off.” Andrew glares as Neil fails to cover a laugh beside him.

Nick gasps dramatically. “Do you know what this means? This means that Aaron is the token straight of the family!”

Aaron let’s out a string of curses at his family and Kevin goes pale staring at Neil.

“Nathaniel?”

Neil rolls his eyes and nudges Andrew with his shoulder.

“Now he remembers me!” Neil sighs and runs a hand through his hair turning towards Kevin. “I haven’t used that name since I was ten Kevin. It’s Neil now.”

“Jesus. I thought you were dead!” Kevin stumbles his way to the couch and collapses against the cushions.

“Well,” Neil laughed drily. “They tried their hardest. Guess it didn’t take.”

“Hey Kevin.” Andrew growled. “Didn’t I say some-thing about that key being for emergencies only?”

Kevin is shaking his head in disbelief and he can’t be sure if he even heard what had been said. Nicky grabs Eric’s arm and pushes him towards the sofa.

“We knocked,” Nicky offers, holding up the bags in his hand and heading for the kitchen. “You didn’t answer and I didn’t want the ice-cream to melt.”

_“Are we going to talk about the stranger in the apartment?”_ Aaron seethes in German as Nicky put’s the house-warming gifts away. _“And how odd it is that this happens after Andrew wins a gold medal!”_

_“What are you saying?”_ Eric asks before Andrew can draw a blade on his brother.

_“Who is he Andrew? How come none of us have heard of him before?”_

Neil crosses his arms over his chest and glares at Aaron. “We haven’t even been introduced yet and you’re insinuating that I’m some kind of gold digger?”

Nicky and Aaron freeze, Eric laughs as they realise that Neil could understand every word spoken.

“Just to be clear. I haven’t accepted a job for less than six figures since I turned 20.” Neil sends them a smile that could tear you to shreds. “I do not need to gold-dig.”

“But how are you not dead?” Kevin demands weakly, not caring in the slightest about any other conversation going on.

“That is a long story involving my Mothers gangster relatives and a few less than law abiding FBI agents.” Neil grins at Kevin.

“I need a drink.” Kevin mutters sinking further into the sofa.

Andrew is already moving to pull out the whiskey and a glass for each of them. It was going to be a long afternoon. Neil claims two as soon as they’re poured, sending him a wink and joining Kevin on the chair, passing a glass over to his childhood friend.

“Are we going to speak like civilised adults now?” Andrew directs the question to Aaron as he passes out the glasses. Aaron grumbles but pulls a kitchen stool to the living area to join the group.

Andrew watches as his family attempt to intimidate and interrogate Neil, which Is made all the funnier whenever Kevin throws in a question about his past on the run or being tortured by the Butcher of Baltimore and they realise that Neil is not going to be some-one that they (Aaron) can intimidate. He swallows the annoyance of having his reunion with Neil interrupted and sits back and thinks how well Neil could fit into his life permanently. How much he wants him to. The smile that Neil sends him as the afternoon wears on makes him think they might just make this work.

**Author's Note:**

> What started a short fic to clear my writers block, ended up being longer than I expected.


End file.
